Balas Dendam Draco
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Ron Weasley sudah membuat Draco kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia ingin balas dendam lewat Hermione. Tapi kenapa niat balas dendamnya berakhir dengan adu mulut di Aula Besar dengan Hermione? Adu mulut dalam artian sebenar-benarnya! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling. I've made no money since I'm just a mere fans.

* * *

**

"Oooiii! Dracooooooooooooooo!!!"

Draco Malfoy, Ketua Murid laki-laki Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, meringis kesal mendengar namanya diteriakkan hingga menggema di sepanjang lorong kastil Hogwarts. Seluruh siswa yang ada disitu menengok ke arahnya.

Sang Pangeran Slytherin memperbaiki posisi tasnya sebelum mempercepat langkahnya pergi menjauh. Ada kelas yang harus ia hadiri dan ia malas menghadapi siapapun yang berani memanggilnya. Terlebih karena ia tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab meneriakkan namanya dengan tidak sopan. Apa salahnya berjalan sedikit lebih dekat sebelum memanggilnya? Ya, alasan yang tidak cukup kuat juga, karena sejak awal Draco tak sudi berada dalam radius dua meter dari si pemanggil, apalagi menghirup udara yang sama dengan dia.

"Ooi, Draco! Tunggu sebentar!" Draco memutar matanya dan mendesah putus asa. Nampaknya tulang kepala merah Ron Weasley terlalu tebal sehingga otaknya gagal mengenali gestur yang ditunjukkan Draco bahwa ia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki memutar tubuhnya dan memasang alis berkerut, mengeluarkan pesan jelas bahwa ia juga tidak suka dipanggil dengan cara itu, memangnya ia Troll?

Ron Weasley berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah Draco, tubuhnya yang tinggi tampak menonjol di antara siswa-siswa Hogwarts yang lain. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa siswa yang menghalangi jalannya dan menghampiri sang Ketua Murid laki-laki.

Draco menggerutu kesal tanpa suara, diusapnya rambutnya dengan frustrasi sebelum memaksakan diri menyapa balik dengan ramah; "Mau apa kau?"

"Aa… aku sedang mencari Hermione, apa kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Tak tahu!"

"Yaaah… kenapa tidak tahu? Kalian kan sama-sama Ketua Murid?"

Draco mendengus kesal sebelum mengeluarkan jawaban. "Dengar, meski kami sama-sama Ketua Murid, bukan berarti aku HARUS tahu semua hal mengenai dia atau apa yang dia lakukan, itu bukan urusanku, jelas?!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu…" Ron menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "baiklah, aku mau mencari dia di Rumah Kaca, _see you_!" Dan bersamaan dengan itu Ron berlari-lari menuju kompleks Rumah Kaca.

Meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri di tempat sambil menahan amarahnya. Beberapa anak Ravenclaw menatap sang Ketua Murid laki-laki, dan sebagai gantinya mereka mendapat tatapan balik yang jelas mengisyaratkan apa-lihat-lihat-mau-potongan-poin dari Draco.

Sang Pangeran Slytherin tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung berlalu menuju ruang kelas Arithmancy Tingkat Lanjut-nya.

* * *

"_Well_, Mister Malfoy, meski ini diluar kebiasaanmu, tapi aku tentunya tak bisa memberimu keringanan hanya karena kau Ketua Murid. Dan di awal semester kita semua sudah sepakat bahwa setiap keterlambatan satu menit akan dibayar dengan sepuluh kali lipatnya untuk detensi." Sapaan Professor Peregrin Panamera, pengajar Arithmancy bagaikan petir di telinga Draco.

Sebelum sang Ketua Murid sempat berargumen, Professor Panamera sudah melanjutkan, "Kau terlambat enam menit, itu berarti hukumanmu adalah detensi enam puluh menit, kau bisa membantuku menerjemahkan transkrip Arithmancy dari bahasa _Celtic_ ke Bahasa Inggris besok malam pukul delapan. Nah, selanjutnya kalian semua silakan buka buku Pengantar Teori Arithmancy halaman 381, kita akan mulai dengan hitungan _chart_ tingkat kompleksitas tiga."

Draco tak bisa berkonsentrasi sepanjang pelajaran. Kepalanya panas karena marah. Enam puluh menit detensi! Dan harus diisi dengan menerjemahkan transkrip dari bahasa dewa zaman dahulu! Memangnya dia tak ada kerjaan lain? Arithmancy bukan pelajaran yang disukai Draco, ia mengambilnya hanya karena ini adalah salah satu kelas yang membuat dirinya tak perlu sekelas dengan anak-anak berkepala kosong. Meski ia lebih menyukai keadaan saat masih diajar oleh Professor Spectra Vector yang baru saja pensiun tahun lalu.

Hanya sedikit yang sanggup mengambil kelas Arithmancy. Apalagi Arithmancy Tingkat Lanjut Kelas Tujuh. Bahkan kelasnya hanya berisikan lima orang. Draco adalah satu-satunya anak Slytherin kelas tujuh yang mengambilnya. Sementara sisanya didominasi oleh tiga anak Ravenclaw, tak ada seorangpun dari Hufflepuff yang memiliki otak memadai untuk kelas ini. Dan masih ada satu lagi anak Gryffindor, jelas hanya dia yang memang berkapabilitas dari seluruh makhluk penghuni Asrama itu yang memang rata-rata berotot daripada berotak.

Dan yang makin membakar emosi Draco adalah, satu-satunya anak Gryffindor yang ada di kelas itu adalah alasan mengapa ia mendapat detensi. Draco melirik sebal pada gadis berambut coklat berombak yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Hermione Granger. Ketua Murid perempuan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts tahun ini, Nona Tahu-Segala, sahabat dari Santo Potter, bagian dari Trio Gryffindor, Anak Emas para Guru, dan silakan pikir sebutan lainnya. Draco bersungut-sungut dengan suara rendah.

Si rambut merah sial itu sebaiknya mengetahui kelas-kelas apa saja yang diambil oleh _sahabat_-nya. Jika memang dia pantas disebut sahabat.

Setidaknya Draco memiliki dua alasan kuat kenapa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ron Weasley meski ia tahu jawabannya. Satu, apapun urusannya, Ron tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan Hermione sesegera mungkin, karena setelah masuk ruang kelas Arithmancy, maka mereka akan terisolasi dari dunia luar hingga pelajaran berakhir. Professor Panamera adalah salah satu staf pengajar Hogwarts yang paling displin. Ron akan diharuskan untuk menunggu pelajaran selesai. Karena itu Draco berpikir akan sia-sia saja jika memberi tahu si rambut merah itu mengenai Hermione di kelas Arithmancy.

Alasan kedua adalah; Draco memang malas memberitahu.

Tak ada untungnya sama sekali. Ron Weasley tak akan menghitungnya sebagai suatu jasa yang kelak perlu dibalas. Dan Draco sangat kesal dengan cara Ron memanggilnya tadi. Tak seorangpun berani memanggil dirinya, - Ketua Murid Hogwarts- dengan cara sebrutal Ron Weasley. Nampaknya memang sudah keturunan. Jika dipikir-pikir, tak seorangpun dari klan rambut merah itu yang cukup memenuhi standar Draco dalam urusan sopan santun atau tata krama, tidak yang perempuan sekalipun, sepertinya mereka tidak mendapatkan didikan yang cukup berkelas dari…

"Mister Malfoy! Kita sudah maju ke halaman 387, _please, _sebelum ada poin yang harus terpotong dari Slytherin!" suara Professor Panamera terdengar begitu keras menyentak Draco. Dengan gelagapan Draco membalik-balik bukunya yang masih terbuka di halaman 382. Ia tertangkap basah tidak menyimak pelajaran, dan hari ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi.

* * *

Para siswa memenuhi Aula Besar untuk minum teh sore. Poci-poci teh, susu, set cangkir _foley_, dan beberapa makanan pendamping minum teh seperti _scone_, sandwich, dan pai mini sudah terhidang di keempat meja panjang Aula Besar. Meski begitu, nampaknya wangi teh susu dan sajian sore itu sama sekali tidak menggugah selera Draco.

Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki hanya diam tepekur di sudut meja Slytherin. Kedua tangannya bersilangan di depan dada. Wajahnya bertekuk. Ia nampak berpikir keras. Teman-teman Slytherinnya sudah tahu bahwa opsi terbaik menghadapi Draco yang sedang kesal adalah dengan tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali. Karena itu sudut tempat Draco duduk sama sekali steril dari siswa yang hendak minum teh sore.

'Keterlaluan!' batin Draco. 'Ini semua gara-gara si rambut merah sial itu!' pikiran Draco kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya. Hanya gara-gara hal yang tidak penting, dirinya terkena detensi satu jam penuh esok malam, padahal besok hari Jumat dan ia sudah berencana tidak tidur semalaman karena Blaise Zabini hendak mengadakan pesta di Kamar Kebutuhan. Ditambah lagi, Draco harus menerima bentakan dari Professor Panamera yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan poin Asrama.

Dan pada akhirnya Draco sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Ron sudah mempermalukan dirinya. Meski si rambut merah itu pada dasarnya tidak bermaksud begitu, tetap saja ia harus dihentikan. Ron Weasley harus membayar untuk itu. Draco hampir bisa membayangkan dirinya menjatuhkan Ron dari sapu terbang di atas menara tertinggi Hogwarts atau melemparnya ke Danau Hitam untuk dijadikan santapan malam cumi-cumi raksasa penghuninya. Tapi tidak. Draco tak akan berbuat seperti itu seberapapun sebalnya dia pada Ron. Draco juga punya level. Ia tak mau berbuat sedangkal itu.

Ron pantas untuk _lebih_ menderita lagi.

--

'Aku mencari Hermione… kau tahu dia dimana?' Suara Ron kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinga Draco. Membuatnya semakin gila. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tentang Ron dari otaknya. Saat Draco mengangkat wajahnya, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sekelebat gerakan seorang gadis berambut cokelat berombak masuk ke dalam jarak pandang Draco. Gadis itu berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor dengan gerakan ringan dan dagu yang terangkat tinggi penuh kebanggaan. Entah kenapa Draco muak melihatnya.

Dan rasa muak itu langsung tergantikan seketika dengan ide brilian yang membuat Draco menyunggingkan senyum culasnya yang terkenal. "Hermione… heh?" desisnya.

Draco bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Hermione dengan langkah jumawa, sebelum memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan yang sebenarnya sudah lama tidak ia gunakan.

"Oi, Darah-Lumpur!"

Hermione mendelik marah seketika kepada Draco. Semua orang tahu ia sangat benci dengan panggilan itu, dan tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu, kecuali orang sedang mencari mati tentunya. Hermione berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tegak dengan posisi menantang tepat di hadapan Draco.

"Apa?!"

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Draco menelan ludah begitu kata-kata itu selesai meluncur dari mulutnya. Belum pernah, bahkan dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar sekalipun, terpikir bahwa ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata mengerikan itu pada seorang Gryffindor Kelahiran-Muggle. Wajah Hermione nampak kebingungan. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"_Pardon_? Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan Draco Malfoy?"

"Kau tahu… Ron siang ini membuatku marah, jadi aku mau membuat dia…"

"Jawabnya, TIDAK!!" seru Hermione lantang. Wajah bingungnya kini sudah berganti menjadi wajah murka. Draco mengutuk dalam hati.

Rencana awalnya adalah untuk memperlihatkan kepada Ron pemandangan saat dirinya dan Hermione berciuman. Semua orang tahu bahwa Ron menyukai Hermione, dan jika ia melihat adegan itu, tentunya akan menghancurkan Ron dengan dahsyat. Draco terlambat menyadari bahwa rencana itu sesungguhnya… sama sekali bukan hal yang wajar untuk terlintas dalam pikiran seorang Draco Malfoy. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang mustahil. Dan Hermione terlalu mengenal baik Draco untuk ikut menyadarinya dalam sekejap.

--

Emosi yang memuncak langsung memenuhi kepala Draco. "Yah, sepertinya kau benar, Darah-Lumpur. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku barusan, kau tahu, mencium seorang Kelahiran-Muggle sepertimu adalah hal yang rendah, menyedihkan, dan akan sangat mencoreng nama keluarga Malfoy. Jujur saja, tadi aku bahkan sempat tak sadar bahwa mencium seorang Darah-Lumpur mungkin akan mengakibatkan infeksi karena tingkat higienitas para Muggle termasuk meragukan!"

Jelas terlihat di wajah Hermione bahwa ia terluka sangat dalam karena kata-kata Draco. Sang gadis berdiri terdiam di tempat. Pundaknya terlihat berguncang. Penyebabnya mungkin antara shock dan amarah yang menyala-nyala. Tapi sebelum Draco bisa menyadari akibat total dari ucapan kasarnya, telapak tangan Hermione sudah beradu dengan pipinya.

Draco memegangi pipinya yang terasa pedas. Nampak sedikitnya Hermione sudah melakukan sihir-pengubah-wajah-tanpa-sihir pada wajah Draco dengan sukses. Mereka kini sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seisi Aula Besar.

"Draco Malfoy! Beraninya kau…" Hermione tidak menjerit kali ini. Tapi suaranya terdengar bergetar berbahaya, berbisik penuh kebencian, "Darah-Lumpur kotor, hanya segitukah nilaiku dimatamu? Baiklah… mari kita lihat apa yang akan dikatakan seisi sekolah tentang dirimu setelah kuberi tahu mereka mengenai kata-katamu barusan…"

Draco dan Hermione saling memandang dengan tatapan siap membunuh. Draco harus mati-matian menahan urgensi untuk meraih leher Hermione dan mematahkannya di tempat. Si Darah-Lumpur ini hendak menghancurkan reputasinya, meruntuhkan harga dirinya dengan cara yang lebih mematikan dibandingkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh si rambut merah. Brengsek.

"Aku benci kau, Musang!"

"Aku lebih membencimu, Darah-Lumpur!"

"Hermioneeeeeeeee!!!!" Ron menerjang pintu masuk menuju Aula Besar hingga terbuka lebar. "Aku mencarimu sejak tadiiii!" serunya seolah-olah di antara dirinya dan Hermione di Aula Besar terbentang jarak sepanjang lapangan Quidditch. Di belakangnya tampak Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley mengekor sambil bergandengan tangan.

Saat itu tubuh Draco bergerak tanpa menerima komando dari otaknya.

--

Setiap langkah Ron mendekat, Draco maju selangkah mendekati Hermione. Hingga tubuh kedua Ketua Murid kini benar-benar rapat.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Draco melingkarkan salah satu lengannya ke pinggang Hermione, dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengambil tempat di pipi Hermione yang empuk dan halus.

Detik berikutnya Draco mencium Hermione.

Hermione membeku seketika. Selintas Draco menyadari akibat fatal yang bisa ia terima dari kelakuannya. Hermione bisa menyerangnya dengan kutukan apapun yang pernah ada, belum lagi kemungkinan serangan Mantra-Muntah-Moluska dari Ron yang bisa berujung pada derita memuntahkan siput selama berjam-jam.

Namun Hermione perlahan melemaskan tubuhnya, ia menjadi lebih rileks, lebih santai, dan hal paling mengejutkan yang berikutnya terjadi adalah; ia mulai mencium balik Draco.

--

"Her… Hermione…"

Kedua Ketua Murid tidak mempedulikan ekspresi shock yang terpatri jelas di wajah Ron dan seisi Aula Besar, keduanya jelas lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan sesi adu mulut mereka. Sebelah tangan Hermione kini berada di bahu Draco, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi melingkari leher Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki, mengelus daerah sensitif di tengkuk Draco, membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Otak Draco menjerit memberitahu si empunya tubuh untuk berhenti. Ia tengah mencium seorang Hermione Granger! Seorang Gryffindor, terlebih lagi ia seorang Kelahiran-Muggle. Demi celana Merlin, Draco Malfoy kini sedang menggali kubur sendiri!

Tetapi Draco tak peduli. Begitu bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hermione, ia mencicipi manisnya gairah yang membuncah, menikmati sensasi yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Isi kepala Draco memerintahkannya untuk berhenti, tetapi tubuhnya bereaksi sebaliknya. Lanjut.

Bibir Hermione menghilangkan rasa haus yang tak terkatakan yang selama ini dirasakan Draco. Hermione memberikan kepuasan terhadap setiap indra tubuhnya yang sekarang ini tengah berfungsi total, seperti indra penciuman Draco yang kini dipenuhi semerbak keharuman parfum Vanilla Musk yang digunakan Hermione, indra pendengar Draco yang sekarang ini hanya terbuka untuk mendengar desahan Hermione, indra peraba Draco yang saat ini hanya terfokus untuk mengeksplorasi setiap inci tubuh Hermione…

Suara-suara yang menyuruh Draco berhenti kini sudah tak terdengar lagi. Yang tersisa hanyalah semangat Draco yang menginginkan lebih dari Hermione. Draco membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidahnya mengelus bibir bagian bawah Hermione, menggodanya supaya bersedia untuk ikut membuka.

Terdengar suara lembut napas Hermione yang tertahan sebelum gadis itu ikut membuka mulutnya. Lidah Draco kini bebas menjelajahi apa yang ada di balik bibir indah Hermione. Sang Pangeran Slytherin dapat merasakan lidah Hermione yang mengucapkan selamat datang dengan caranya sendiri, mengajaknya berdansa dengan ritme yang seirama.

Draco menarik tubuh Hermione semakin mendekat, hingga hampir tidak ada lagi celah dimana udara dapat masuk di antara mereka. Sang Pangeran Slytherin sangat menikmati keberadaan Hermione di pelukannya. Setiap gerakan tubuh Hermione mampu membuat Draco merasa isi otaknya bagai tertutup salju. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Kini ia hanya murni mengandalkan insting primitif semata.

Ketua Murid terpaksa memisahkan diri karena kebutuhan akan oksigen terasa lebih mendesak. Keduanya saling pandang, dengan mata yang setengah tertutup karena masih di bawah pengaruh gejolak reaksi hormonal yang saling bersambut satu sama lain. Draco menarik napas cepat, hampir terengah-engah. Dan saat itu barulah mereka berdua sadar bahwa sejak tadi mereka menjadi bahan tontonan seisi Hogwarts.

Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

--

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, dan Ginny Weasley dalam jarak satu setengah meter dari tempat dirinya dan Hermione berdiri, -masih dengan posisi Hermione berada di pelukan Draco-.

Reaksi Ron saat itu benar-benar tak ternilai. Ia terlihat seperti ikan yang tersasar di padang pasir. Megap-megap dengan mata terbelalak seraya mengeluarkan erangan lirih, "Hermione… kau… dan dia… Aku tak pernah tahu… kupikir kau … teganya…"

Wajah Hermione nampak memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Draco bisa melihat perasaan bersalah tersirat di wajahnya. Tentu saja. Antara sahabat lama dan Draco. Pilihan yang jelas sulit. Tapi jelas pula yang mana yang kemungkinan besar akan dipilih oleh Hermione. Setelah beberapa lama, Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Draco langsung, sebelum berbisik dengan nada suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Nah, dengan begini kau sudah mendapatkan balas dendam yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Draco mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Berapa yang kau inginkan untuk ini?"

"Lupakan soal uang, aku tak memerlukan hal seperti itu," Hermione tertawa kecil, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Tetapi berikutnya sepasang mata cokelat indahnya mengerling ke tubuh Draco, bagian pinggang ke bawah. Dan ia terkikik saat mengetahui celana seragam Draco terlihat nampak sedikit _sempit_. Tubuh Draco bereaksi normal selayaknya remaja seumurannya.

"Sampai ketemu di Asrama Ketua Murid nanti malam Draco, kamarku tidak dikunci." Bisik Hermione nakal sambil berlalu ke meja Gryffindor.

Draco tersenyum.

Ia harus berterimakasih pada kebrutalan Ron.

* * *

**Notes :** Yah, cerita pendek. Benar-benar pendek. Waktu bikinnya pun pendek *lirik jam* Alamak, jam tiga seperempat dini hari… sambil nonton film Kung Fu Dunk. Gw pengen tau siapa pemeran kapten tim basketnya, cakep maaak... Sayang gw buta huruf pas baca credit titlenya, maklum film dari Hongkong.

Peregrin Panamera, nama karangan dadakan. Dari burung Peregrine Falcon dan mobil Porsche Panamera keluaran terbaru. Gw sendiri gak tau siapa nama guru Arithmancy. Timeline di cerita ini suka-suka gw. AU lah, no Voldemort, tapi status darah tetap ada.

Oke, gw harap cerita ini nggak menjijikkan dan masih pantas untuk dibaca oleh kalian. Satu tips dari gw, tekan tombol review, dan percayalah, hal itu akan sangat membantu munculnya ide untuk cerita Dramione berikutnya.


End file.
